elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
High Gate Ruins
Location The High Gate Ruins is a Nordic ruin in the Pale, directly west of Dawnstar, east of Solitude, and north of Ustengrav. Description It is divided into three different parts. The first two areas are full of Draugrs, and the third with Vokun, one of the eight Dragon Priests, and a Thu'um Word of Power. A woman named Anska is near the beginning of the dungeon, and she will ask you for help getting a scroll at the end of the dungeon. It is advisable to get her help because the "Guardian" of the ruins, Vokun uses a Staff of Fireballs, and can conjure atronachs. It is also advised that you take out the Atronach first so that Anska can attack, and distract Vokun. When you defeat Vokun, he drops the Staff of Fireballs and a mask, Vokun. The Word of Power, Storm Call, is located in the room directly behind where you fight Vokun. In one part of the dungeon there is a puzzle that opens a trap door on the floor. To solve it activate the four switches in the correct order. Anska will advise the player to refer to the symbols printed on banners hanging from the ceiling. The order is eagle, whale, fox, then snake. When you first enter the room, look to your right and pull the lever on the fallen head. Then go to the front of the room and activate the other lever. The trapdoor should then open. In the High Gate Ruins Catacombs you will come across a room with a lamp and a lever. The lamp is hanging above the lever and there are two gates in the room. When you pull the middle lever, the gate on the right will open and a Dragaur Overlord will confront you. After dealing with him, look in the room he was hiding in and pull the lever. The gate on the left will open and release a Draugr Death Overlord. Finish him and pull the lever in his room and finally the gate will open. The passage will lead you to Vokun's Throne Room. Characters *Anska *Vokun Quests *A Scroll For Anska Notable Loot *Destruction - Skill Book A Hypothetical Treachery *Conjuration - Conjure Flaming Familiar *Dragon Priest Mask - Vokun *Ebony Bow Soul Trap Enchantment *Elven Boe of Expelling * Dragon Shouts *Word Wall - Storm Call Notes *If you kill Vokun near one of the gates it does a kind of absorb-like thing that attaches him to the gate. *Anska can deal a lot of damage to you and to your follower if you are in the way. This can cause the follower to turn hostile and constantly attack her, so save often if you have a follower. *If you kill Vokun and exit the Throne Room the gates to the back of the room will close and cannot be opened again. *But it is still possible to enter the back of the Thone Room, if that is required in later Quests. You will then have to use the back entrance to the Vokun´s Throne room. And you have to have a Follower with you. Climb on top off the ruins on the right side in the second room of High Gate Ruins (right side on the map of High Gate Ruins where the door to Vokun's Throne Room is on the left side). Climb as high as you can get, to be about the same height as the platform on the opposite side. Then use Whirlwind Sprint to get on to the platform. Now wait by the gate and you Follower should come to the other side of the gate. Then ask him or her to pull the chain with "Talk to ..." and "I need you to do something." Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim: Tombs